


Showers are the Best Place to..?

by IwabeWantsTheDenki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations - Freeform, DENKI IS 16 IWABAE IS 18, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M, No not at all, Post-Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Romantic Friendship, Shower Makeout, Sloppy Makeouts, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ahhhh, let this ship sail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwabeWantsTheDenki/pseuds/IwabeWantsTheDenki
Summary: Set a few good years later. It seems like Denki’s shower is not only meant for relaxation but passionate, steamy moments while talking about what’s in store for the future.





	Showers are the Best Place to..?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t’ have any idea what is the current age of the New Gen in the anime. Some say they are twelve, some say they are eight. Either way, I don’t want to be jailed by the cops so I advanced their ages to adult (or in Iwabaeeee’s case lol) Denki is sixteen and Iwabe is eighteen.
> 
> F A I R W A R N I N G:
> 
> i.cant.write.i.probably.suck.

“Do you think we shouldn’t have left them at the tea house?”

Nothing is a more enjoyable way to relax after a mission than lounging in one’s own five-star bedroom. Denki sat down in his soft leather couch. He was immediately followed by Iwabe who after all these years, thinks it’s funny to make Denki’s butt bounce a good inches off the seat by slumping down on the poor seat heavily. Iwabe tried to make his tensed muscles relax by leaning on the soft headrest.

They said that the mission they are doing nowadays were nothing compared to the ones executed a long, long time ago but hey having a ninja heist is no easy task. People run away the fastest when they’re running away with cold cash.

“What’s wrong about a father and son relaxing at a tea house?” Iwabe asked lazily. He felt Denki lying his head on his lap.

“Except that this particular father and son thought it was a good idea to use the servers as human weights.” Denki giggled. Iwabe is truly, madly, deeply in love with Denki’s laughs so he laughed along.

“Speaking of Lee-sensei and Metal-kun, why is a jounin level like you still with us? Shouldn’t you be, uh..sensei-ing?” Denki sat up straight to look him in the eye. Much to his chagrin. He secretly loves the way Denki’s hair spreads on his lap like dark pools of water.

Iwabe tried to shift his expression into a puzzled look to mask his disappointment. “It’s nice to join my old team once in a while.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Besides, I need all the extra income I can get.” _Good, good, Iwabe. Sorry Denki, no way I’m going to tell you that I don’t want you out of my sight._

More than wanting his fingers to brush through Denki’s dark hair. Iwabe enjoyed the way the smaller man looks at him. Denki didn’t knew how his small, angelic face always graced with a smile still manages to knock the breath out of his lungs. Even after so many years have passed. Even after so many years shall come.

But slowly, the gentle face he loves so much slowly melted into a somber expression. Because Iwabe knew whenever Denki is truly happy or when his eyes just suddenly stopped smiling.

“O-oh. I s-see..! You’re eighteen, right?!” Denki squeaked too excitedly to be true. “The Seventh is really your idol, isn’t he?” He forced a laugh. It hurt his lungs but at least it masked his real emotions.

“Of course.” Iwabe replied, raising an eyebrow in question. “You should know that. You’re my bestfriend.” He grinned in an attempt to cheer the other up. But Denki’s face only dimmed darker. _Aw fuck no! What do?! What do?!_

To his shock, his bestfriend flashed him a wide smile. It was cold. “I don’t think you’re supposed to kiss your bestfriend, Iwabe-kun.” Denki moved a mere feet away from him but to Iwabe it felt like a thousand miles. He was speechless by the sudden fall of the black veil between them, as if separating them into two different worlds. Was it really minutes ago when they were talking about their old team?

His mind went back several years ago. It was their second A-rank mission involving a dangerous prisoner’s escape. They were somehow tricked into splitting up with Denki who was tasked to repair the prison’s security lock codes but he was unfortunately caught alone by the rampaging prisoner who delivered a fatal blow to his head. That was the time he almost died.

That was the time when Iwabe unleashed his full power and that was the time when Iwabe thought that it’s a good idea to kiss an injured person passionately on the mouth as soon as he wakes up.

Iwabe spent five hours convincing Denki that he read somewhere about kisses having a medicinal purpose. “I’m just trying to help you!” Denki knew Iwabe-kun does not read at all but he lets him to do it anyway for the next four years.

“Ahh...I’m messed up.” Denki said too cheerfully. He stands up to brush off nonexistent grimes on his shirt. “I-I’m going for a bath and I’m going to for a long time Iwabe-kun so, uh, if you’re hungry…there’s uhm, snacks on my pantry or…whatever, yeah. See you.” He thrashed his wardrobe too aggressively to find a spare towel then bolted to his own bathroom, slamming the expensive wooden door behind him.

What in the world-?

Just what in the world made Denki turn into a block of ice. Okay well, small, adorable block of ice. But no matter how cute is the shape of an ice, it’s still an ice. Cold. Denki never got angry, not ever. Him becoming cold is something more impossible than Boruto eating fifty jolokia burgers. It’s scaring him more than it should. The moment Denki moved away from him, he felt something in his heart crack. Who knows, it must’ve been his heart itself.

_I don’t want to drift away from him. I don’t want to let go._

Iwabe sat forward and brushed his hands along his face in defeat. Was it something he said? They were just talking about Lee-sensei and Metal…perhaps Denki still wanted to stay with them? Crap, he shouldn’t have dragged him home. But that reason would be too shallow.

Then he mentioned needing an extra income so he tags along in their missions instead of forming his own team. While that is true so he could take Denki out on expensive dates, the real reason why he wanted to stay is to low-key watch over Denki. Alright, he missed the tights-wearing idiots too. Denki’s reply to that is him idolizing the Seventh. How does it all connect? How?!

The Seventh…at eighteen years. What did he do when he was eighteen? Iwabe wracked his brains. He never reads books but if it says ‘Naruto Uzumaki’ in the title, he’d spend an entire week shut in his room. At eighteen, he went to the moon to prevent it from hitting earth. It’s in there he fought Toneri Otsutsuki. It’s also in there where he developed a relationship with his present wife Hinata Hyuga who he married a year later.

Married a year later…

Iwabe doubled over on the floor, roaring in rambunctious laughter. It’s so simple to be missed out! Did Denki really think that he would follow the Seventh in every step he took? Did his cute, adorable boyfriend-to-be really thought that he’d find a girl to settle down with? Oh gods, sometimes he wonders if he was a heroic shinobi in his past life who died a noble death for him to be blessed with something precious like this, this… smart, dependable, huggable midget sixteen year old who must be suffering a broken heart right now while naked in the shower.

Not bothering to strip in his undergarments, Iwabe quietly turned the knob of the bathroom door to permit himself inside. Denki’s personal bathroom is huge.

With its marble floors and wall-to-ceiling mirrors. In the middle of the room is a round bathtub where he and Denki sometimes relaxed in whenever they would be kicked out of the hotsprings because of their teacher and his son. 

Up ahead, he could hear the shower running and Denki is slumped down on the cold floor, hugging his knees.

“You’re wasting hot water.” Iwabe said in a husky voice. Denki stifled a scream and tried to run out of the shower to grab a towel. Fearing that he might slip, Iwabe grabbed him more fiercely than intended. “Relax, I have seen you naked for like...two hundred times?” he chuckled. The smaller boy said nothing. He only blushed in the deepest shade of crimson and bowed his head in embarrassment.

Then Iwabe hugged him like he had never hugged him before. Gentle and tender, silently but full of words yet left unsaid. Slowly, he pushed him back into the shower wall. Denki never had any idea how much he wanted to do this to him every day.

“I-iwabe k-kun..” Denki called out so quietly, barely a whisper. His voice matured throughout the years as well as his once petite build. Muscles-earned hard from rigorous training from Iwabe himself-shaped Denki perfectly in all places. Not too big, not too small. Just perfect. Iwabe’s heart clenched at the realization that in his eyes, he never changed. He’s still the tiny geeky boy he first met by lifting him by his collar to strangle him. “Y-you’re getting wet..” he said in a low voice.

“I don’t care.” Iwabe replied. _I don’t care about anything right now but you._ “Jeez, Denki. Didn’t I tell you to untie your hair when taking a bath?” He tugged the rubber band tying Denki’s hair down smoothly. The curtain of hair that covered his hand felt so good, he couldn’t stop himself. Gently, he brushed them upwards through Denki’s hair to cup the back of his head.

Denki stopped blushing. Blushing is for petty crushes. Blushing is for going on silly first dates. Blushing is having his fries stolen by a certain someone in a certain burger shop a long, long time ago. He and Iwabe-kun is long past that. 

Right now, there are only lips hovering few inches apart and eyes trying to tell the other how much they meant to them. At long last, Iwabe bent down to brush his warm lips along Denki’s cold ones. 

Their past kisses never started like that. It was all fleeting and meaningless and they just did it because they randomly found each other attractive. But now, it’s as if Iwabe’s lips are formally seeking permission to enter his. Denki wrapped his arms around the older boy’s neck and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss.

What started gentle, started to go wild. Iwabe did something he had never done before. He pushed his tongue inside Denki’s mouth, allowing his warmth to seep into the latter’s cold ones. Denki moaned at the amazing feeling of its combination. Iwabe’s other arm wrapped around Denki’s small hips to hoist him up. Denki in turn, wrapped his legs around Iwabe’s firm waist as they continue to devour each other passionately. 

Denki yelped in pleasure when he felt the warmth of Iwabe’s mouth meeting the skin of his neck. Iwabe himself couldn’t stop, he doesn’t want to stop hearing Denki’s moans, his voice pleading for more and the lewd, wet sounds they make when tongue meets tongue.

But Denki is still a child. He might have experience in the battlegrounds already but he didn’t have any experience being romantically treasured and loved yet. Iwabe does not intend to steal that from him because he knew in his heart that the honor does not belong to him anyway. So he stopped.

“I-iwabe k-kun..” Denki whined in protest when he pulled away. The way his brows scrunched up in frustration made Iwabe chuckle sadly.

“Don’t give me that face.” He grinned while attempting to straighten Denki’s angry eyebrows with his finger. “We have to talk.” He added seriously.

“A-alright…put me down first.” Denki complained. In spite of himself, Iwabe couldn’t resist chuckling when he realized that it was Denki’s legs still wrapped around him, that’s not letting him go at all.

“Meet you at the balcony?” Iwabe suggested, making a ‘I’ll just go there’ gesture with his thumb.

Denki’s balcony offers one of the best views in the house. Overlooking the entire village, Iwabe could see as far where the mountain ends and meets the darkening sky. He sat on one of the stone bench he himself made with his Earth Style. It was meant as a temporary training tool for Denki but the boy liked it and threatened anyone who attempted to break it.

“It’s getting colder.” The glass door opened and Denki walked out of it fully dressed. Iwabe bit his tongue not to comment on Denki’s ninja outfit. The way his fit long-sleeved shirt squared his shoulders perfectly, the way the front of his top is left opened on the belly button area, allowing him to see the firm stomach beginning to mould there. He had been stopping himself for years but after that hot makeout they just had, he’s bound to self-combust now whenever Denki would walk too close to the border of “sexiness”.  
“Winter is coming soon.” Iwabe answered, pulling Denki on his lap. The latter squealed happily before embracing Iwabe around the neck.  
He gave his older friend a quick kiss on the nose. “So what is it you wanna talk about?”

Iwabe’s face fell. This is not going to be easy now nor will it ever be. Heck, he might spend an entire year getting drunk in his room while yelling why is the world so unfair to him.

“Denki..I…” he began. He doesnt want to look in his eyes while he’s doing it so he bowed his head down. “I-I think we will never end up..you know, together.”

Denki responded by moving away from him so fast he could have used Transportation Jutsu to jump near the ledge. Seeing the thundersturck expression on his face, Iwabe felt the cracks starting in his heart again. It’s like he and Denki were standing on opposite ends of an icy mountain. The crack crawling between them to separate them forever.

“W-were you just leading me on?” he asked quietly. Iwabe mentally cursed himself upon hearing how Denki’s voice start to quiver. “Why d-did you kiss m-me?”

“Please, Denki.” He took a step forward but Denki stepped back. This isnt how it’s supposed to be. This isn’t how they met. Whenever Iwabe would take a step forward, so would Denki. He never backed down from him.

“After all this time, it’s all a game to you isn’t it, Iwabe-kun?” Denki raised his head to look him in the eyes. Fat tears were starting to run down his round cheeks. “Y-you just want to do it one last time...b-before you find s-somebody else..”

Iwabe gasped in shock. How could he suggest there will be somebody else?! Denki couldn’t take it anymore. He slumped down on the ground, crying uncontrollably. He could care less about not looking like a poised Kaminarimon heir right now. The thought of losing Iwabe-kun...the fact that he played with him one last time…

Iwabe never cried in his life. Not when he failed twice in his studies. Not when somebody told him he would never become like the Seventh. But seeing Denki crying like this is enough to kill him. Carefully, he crouched to where his beloved is. He cupped his face tenderly before peppering it with butterfly kisses.

“Denki..the only time I will have somebody else is when you finally learn how to do a kage bunshin, stupid little four eyes.” he confessed with all the unspoken love he has for his bestfriend.

“E-eh..eh?” Denki responded by blinking at him stupidly while adjusting his glasses. A mannerism Iwabe loved so much he can’t help but laugh and give Denki’s lips a few more pecks. “Y-you’re not getting m-married..like the Seventh?”

“Do I have to?” Iwabe smiled. He used his thumbs to wipe the tears away off Denki’s face. “No I won’t. I don’t think I would if it’s not to the person I love.”

Denki took Iwabe’s hands away from his face just so he could link their fingers together. “Why not ask this person you love?”

“B-because..”His eyes that never shed tears started to water. Picturing himself with no one in front of him, his hands holding nothing, the warmth of Denki missing; little by little, tears cascaded down his face as well obscuring his sight of Denki’s worried look. “H-he..he has a bright future u-unlike me. I’m only destined being a n-ninja. But him? H-he’s for greater things! Someday he will own the largest company ever and for that h-he will need a p-partner..a c-child to continue the c-company. All of which, I-I cannot give to him.”  
Denki lunged himself at Iwabe, both of them sprawled on the ground but neither cared about it nor the rain starting to pour down from the gray skies. He started crying again partly because he’s hurting Iwabe-kun and mostly because Iwabe-kun is so stupid.

“The moment you stole my popcorn while we were on a movie house..” Denki began, whispering it all to “I knew I wanted to be with you forever. We were just kids so I thought it just meant that I wish we could be partners forever. Then did you remember that exams we almost failed?-” Iwabe laughed his answer to him. “-I thought we complemented each other so well, I wished we will be friends forever. Then we were put on a same team, we grew closer, I wished that we would be teammates forever. But did you know when I started falling in love with you? It’s when you blew up that Fireworks Factory where we worked at. I’m sorry it took years to realize it. I’m hoping forever is enough to make up for it.”  
Iwabe could not believe his ears. Is he dead and is this heaven?

Denki helped him sit up. From his neck, he unlaced a necklace with a beautiful pendant of two interlocking silver rings. There is a latch on both rings which enabled them to separate. Denki unattached the twin lace and put the other ring on it.

“My mother gave this to me. She said I should gift the other one to the one I want to spend my life with. So Iwabe-kun.. I’m not asking for us to get married right now. We could wait for a few years if you wanted. As for heirs, there are many other ways. Do not worry about father, he promised I could do whatever I wanted once I become strong enough and with your help, I did. Now… will you become officially mine?”

Iwabe sure is dead. Or he is dying. By self-combustion. He’s sure that his face is so hot he could fry an egg on it. Boruto would surely use his face to cook Jolokia burgers on. Blushing furiously, he looked away from Denki and pouted. He cannot bear to look at him or he might lose all his control right now and ask the first living thing he sees to marry them at once.

“O-okay..w-whatever.” He tried to act like his usual tough self but the pout gave him away.

“Look at me, then.” Denki giggled. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around Iwabe’s neck to seal his promise with the necklace. The faint ‘click’ of the lock made Iwabe grin happily in spite of himself. It’s official. They now truly belong together.

“So where were we?” He scooped a squealing Denki up in his arms and carried him bridal-style back to his bedroom where they had a passionate makeout but this time, it’s full of love and promises of the future.


End file.
